oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizo
Kaizo is one of the best gun user to have ever served the and was given the position of Commander of an entire group of battle ships. Not only does he serve as a marine he also serves as their bounty hunter, hunting every wanted pirate who approaches his domain and so far not a single pirate was able to escape him. His main base of opperation resides in the South Blue, Marine Branch HQ. Appearance Kaizo is a tall 19 year old male with red eyes and long silver hair with red highlights. Kaizo has red eyes with sharp black pupils, his glare is makes a person feel like its pircing through their soul, he also has very long silver hair that reaches past his knees. His hair has red highlights on his bangs and both sides of his forehead. Kaizo appears as a muscular yet skinny man with a midriff-exposing short sleeve black leather jacket with a fur collar, black leather pants with torn ankle bottoms, red wristbands with black gloves and a brown utility belt around his waist that contains his pistols. Personality Kaizo is very serious and laid back. He is very relaxed when it comes to his job and takes his time when doing so. He can be can be very cold hearted when it comes to his eneimes by not showing any mercy as he strikes them down. He is cold towards others, unmoved by and unterested in what they do or think of him and keeps himself distant towards them. He always has something going on his mind but he refuses to share it to anyone choosing instead to keep to himself. He is very strong willed who doesn't let emotions get the better of him. He is very percpetive, full aware of the limits of his abilities and will use his abilities to the fullest. Kaizo is also very persceptive, fully aware of his surrounds and anyone who might be approaching. He doesn't like to follow protocal and ignores every order he's given by the hire ups and takes care of them his own way. Unlike many marines Kaizo doesn't follow the code of Justice dispite how they all feel towards him about it. Many people refer to him as a lose cannon and will often talk behind his back not knowing that he knows what their saying but doesn't care enough to react to it. Kaizo cares little about the people around him and will often do things by himself without the help of his crewmen and keep his focus on his target. Kaizo has a personal pride to be the best no matter what and when ever he meets someone who manages to over come his abilities and gets away from him he would make it his personal goal to take them down no matter the cost and would chase them to the ends of the earth if he has to. Relationship Marines Kaizo is not affraid to oppose the high rankings of the Marines or the World Government, going as far as to disobey direct orders and hang up on them before they have a chance to say anything. He has close ties to many of the marines high ranking officers by close and personal ties during his several years in training with them and many of years working with them. He is very calm towards his officers on his marine ship even though he often gives them the cold shoulder and ignores any comments they say. He even goes as far as to obandon them in mid battle to achieve his common goal of taking out his target who the learder of the enemies. Enemies Unnamed Vice Admiral Kaizo has close personal vandeta against a specific Vice Admiral. Though the name of this Vice Admiral is a mystery to everyone else he goes so far as to say he "despises this mans very existence." No one knows how these two are connected or why Kiazo has so much hatred towards him. Tiger D Alec Kaizo has a strong desiger to hunt down Alec ever since he escape from him when they first encountered. He now follows Alec where ever he goes claiming he needs to take him down in order to prove that he is superior. He is willing to go so far as to enter the Grand Line in his persut to captruing him despite the higher ups objections to such an act. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Kaizo has tremendous endurance and willpower, not willing to accept defeat and will continue the battle despite his injuries. Fighting Style Marksmen Kaizo's special trait is his impecible sharpshooting skills. He is well known throughout the Marines and the South Blue as a master marksmen who never misses his target. He knows full well of where and when to fire at just the right point and time. He is cappable of knowing Equipment Pistols Kaizo always carries around two pistols on his utility belt where he goes along with various amo for the pistols in each pouch. Being one of the best marksmen in the marines Kaizo has no need to carry any more then two pistols. Every bullet he has has a differnt type of amunition that keeps sorted in each pouch on his belt. Kaizo weilds those two pistols with exceptional skills. Landing every shot he makes with great acuracy that makes his target unable to move or fadal shots. History Past Not much is known about Kaizos past except that he had a personal rivalry with a certain Vice Admiral one point in his life that eventually grew to all out hatred over the man.